


Machine

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Cute Ending, Pre-Canon, Sibling Love, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: Many people know Bea as a machine-like person.But they would be fools to believe she’s like that with everyone in her life. Especially her little brother Allister.Especially Allister.
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with Bea and Allister’s full names. As well as the name of Bea’s parents and Allister’s father.
> 
> Done as a writing prompt. Not meant to be a long fic like my other ones. The word for this prompt was Machine.
> 
> This was done as sort of a backstory for Bea. And my headcanon that Bea and Allister are brother and sister.
> 
> Edited as of April, 19, 2020: I fixed spelling errors and changed Bea’s mother’s name and Bea’s last name to fit my new hc of her being Alolan and the description of Allister’s dad. As well as added in descriptions of Bea’s parents and more descriptions in general.  
> Malia is a Hawaiian name which means calm or peaceful  
> Wikolia is a Hawaiian girl name that means victory  
> Kahananui is a Hawaiian last name meaning great work or hard work  
> If any of the name meanings are wrong please tell me and I will fix them.  
> Also you’re free to draw fan art of any scene in this fic, if you do just send it to me over at my account Peculiarpancakes on Instagram.
> 
> Edited once again as of May, 27, 2020: changed the oneshot to be more in line with the new storyline as well as making Allister twelve years old instead of nine and is about to go on his gym challenge instead of being a gym leader. So in other words most of this fic’s ending was changed

Beatrice Alexandra Wikolia Malia Kahananui A mouthful of a name if Bea were going, to be honest. And a name much too princessy and long for the tomboy she was.

Everyone called her Bea. Except for mum and dad who insisted upon the name Beatrice for some unholy reason.

“Your name means bringer of joy, Beatrice, why not call you by what you are to me?” had been her mother’s reply when asked why she insisted upon calling her by her full name.

Mum and dad had picked it out, dad had been the one to discipline her. Bea used to word discipline to describe what her father did to her lightly.

Bea’s father had been a tall, pale, and muscular man. With grey hair and eyes, which had been the only two traits Bea ever inherited from him in the slightest way. Her mother on the other hand looked much more like Bea. Mum was a short, muscular woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and brown skin. 

“Don’t show emotion. As far as they know you’re emotionless,” dad said one day before they began to train.

Machine, automaton, robot had been just a few of the ways people described her.

And so Bea didn’t. She never did, well that technically wasn’t true.

Whenever Bea was sure she was alone she let her emotions ooze out of her like blood from a fresh wound.

She let herself cry, smile, laugh, scream, sob, and pound her fists at the wall in rage.

When she was eleven the fights between her parents started. The fights quickly escalated from simple silly things to nearly everything, even Bea.

Nights she would lay in bed, feeling scared and alone with no one to comfort her, except herself. And events then that wasn’t entirely reliable.

“You can’t keep doing this to her! She’s just a kid! Let her be a kid Kevin!” Mum shouted at dad.

“Ailani, she’ll be fine! My parents put me through the same training and I turned out fine!” Dad shouted back.

“Fine? Fine! You rarely show emotion and are breaking our daughter to be the same way!” Mum screamed back.

It went on like that for months and like a machine, she endured it and showed no emotions towards it when her parents were around.

Then when she was eleven she went off on her gym challenge. She favored fighting types, something about them just clicked with her and she never understood why.

She made it to the champion cup and came in third, she spent the whole night in tears after that. They were quiet but painful sobs of disappointment at herself. If only she had been a bit stronger or wiser she could have beaten Leon. Or at least that’s what she told herself to keep her already low morale up.

“You stupid fucking failure,” were the words she repeated over and over again in her head. They were inescapable and harsh, but Bea had been through harsher at the hands of her father, not that mum knew that though.

When she returned home to Stow-on-Side she found her father gone. Only her mother remained.

“Beatrice sweetie your father and I are getting a divorce,” said mum as she wrapped her only daughter in her arms.

That was the first and only time Bea cried in her mother’s arms. Never once since had she cried that way since.

Three months later the divorce.

“So you’re just leaving?” said Bea as she ran after her father with her usual emotionless expression on her face.

“Yes, I’m going to Johto, Beatrice,” said her father as he climbed into his car.

“You can’t just leave! I’m your daughter, dad! Don’t you want me?” Bea said her voice getting a bit louder as her dad started the car.

Her “father” said nothing as he pulled out of the driveway. As far as she was concerned after that moment she was no longer Kevin Marshall’s daughter.

She was only the daughter of Ailani Kahananui as far as she was concerned. And thus Bea legally changed her name from Beatrice Alexandra Wikolia Malia Marshall to Beatrice Alexandra Wikolia Malia Kahananui later that Fall.

That same fall she was appointed Stow-on-Side’s gym leader.

She became known as the stoic mechanical karate girl, and people loved her!

During this time as a gym leader, her mother fell in love with a tall, classically handsome man with thick ink-color hair and brown skin named Edgar. Edgar Idolon, he had a six-year-old son named Allister Edgar Idolon.

Allister was a small, pale boy with purple eyes and a quick pension for wearing a mask (earning him the nickname Shy Guy from Bea, don’t tell anyone it was her idea though). But he seemed to be a magnet for ghost Pokémon, much to her mother’s and Edgar’s dismay.

By the time Allister was ten and Bea was sixteen, Bea had become a busy high schooler and Allister had obtained his first Pokémon which was a Gastly.

She was still ever the emotionless machine with certain people that she was publicly portrayed as. At school, at the gym, during public events, in her commercials. Tough, emotionless, and mechanical girl.

It was a rarity that anyone saw her with emotions.

The one exception was Allister, her stepbrother since she was fifteen, who took off his mask whenever she would come in to read him a bedtime story.

He was one of the few people who wouldn’t compare her to a machine, automaton, robot, or otherwise.

She was only eighteen but she already missed the nights where she would read Allister, _Gastly, And The Great Ghost Tower_ before bed instead of just talking to him about his day.   
  


“He’s growing up and you have to accept that like it or not,” Bea scolded herself before she knocked on her younger brothers’ bedroom door.

A small voice came from behind the door, “Come in,”.

Bea walked into the boy’s bedroom and shut the door behind her. Allister sat on his bed, his messy ink colored hair covering half of his face, and his sketchbook propped up on his knees, drawing pencil in his left hand. Next to the boy sat a worn-out Gengar plushie that sat beside the boy on his bed.

“You excited for Friday?” asked Bea as she leaned against the doorway, “You’re starting your gym challenge,”.

Bea gave him a small smile and a chuckle, her iron walls surrounding her emotions falling down.

Allister shook his head as he turned to face his sister, “More terrified than excited, being in front of all those people, were you scared starting your gym challenge? And I’m a gym leaders’ younger brother, so they’ll be expectations I’ll have to fill,”.

“Oh very, the stadium was filled with people. It was the first time I felt like a small Wishiwashi in a big ocean, so in short, I was petrified, I could barely even move!” Bea said, “Now as for expectations. Just know that you have no ones’ standards to live up too, and if anyone says you have too, then tell me and I’ll-,”.

”No,” said Allister sternly as if scolding his elder sister, “You’re not going to punch anyone,”.

Bea laughed, “I was only kidding about that part! But seriously if anyone gives you any trouble-,”.

“No, no punching anyone or giving them a stern talking to either,”.

Bea rolled her eyes before she said, “If you ever need someone to talk to who might understand what you’re going through you’ll have Marnie, Hop, and Hailey to talk to,”.

Allister nodded, “I talked to Hailey earlier, she said she understands. Not sure about Marnie and Hop though,”.

Bea smiled, “Maybe if you need someone to talk to, try talking to Hailey,”. She then paused for a moment, “Also it’s lights out for you in ten minutes, Mum and Edgar told me to tell you that before they left to go on their date,”.

Allister set his sketchbook and pencil on his bedside table before he pulled the covers up to his neck, “G’night, I’ll have to thank dad and Ailani for reminding you,”.

Bea chuckled.

“I love you, Bea,” said Allister as he opened his arms for a hug.

“I love you too Alli,” said Bea as she hugged her little brother back.

And Bea was glad that there was at least one person in the world who knew her true self. 

Sweet little Allister.


End file.
